


Welcome to the Family

by LoveDevilKing



Series: Monster [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar baby - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I love my muffins, Labor and Delivery, Lucifer Morningstar Being Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Pregnancy, This story is not for everyone. That's ok.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer welcome the birth of their son.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Monster [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469165
Comments: 53
Kudos: 176
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers. I am so happy you are here.
> 
> Let me reiterate in case you didn't get the tags, this story deals with the birth of a child. If you are triggered with descriptions of birth, hospitals, fetal distress, or anything else related to child birth, please reconsider before reading this story. While it is true that it falls within the Monter series list of stories, I believe you can skip this one and you will not miss out. I will leave it up to you, dear reader, to make the best decision for yourself. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> While I do not want a Deckerstar baby on the show (really, I don't) when I started the Monster series, I knew there was going to be a baby. I have the whole story arc in my head and I plan on writing everything related to that arc at some point. That being said, I love, love, love my little baby because I have such plans for him (*teehee).
> 
> This story is also dedicated to @karenchan28 for the prompt "Chloe going into labour with Lucifer's spawn (Lucifer causing chaos in the delivery room)" for the Prompt for Smiles challenge. 
> 
> This work is complete and I will be posting on Sundays and Wednesdays. 
> 
> Last but not least, I want to thank my incredible beta [Bring_me_Light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/pseuds/Bring_me_light) who always makes time to brainstorm with me and keeps me true.

“Aaaaaahhhhhh,” Chloe screamed, one hand gripping the dashboard and the other grasping her side as a pain ripped across her stomach.

Lucifer looked over at her, knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. “Are you okay?” He couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice.

“Do I look okay?” Chloe yelled as she tried to breathe through the pain. “And why are you slowing down?”

Lucifer had inadvertently eased off the gas when Chloe screamed. “I wanted to make sure you were alright?” he said, clueless.

Panting, she turned to him. “I thought the reason we took the Corvette was because it was faster!” she managed to get out between moans.

Lucifer continued to look at her, trying to understand what she was talking about. Granted, he was also trying to quell the panic arising in his chest, so he wasn’t at his best at the moment.

“So,” she exclaimed, “drive faster.”

Lucifer turned his eyes back toward the road and increased his speed. Fortunately, at this time of day the traffic was light.

Chloe finally collapsed back into the seat as the pain eased and took a deep cleansing breath, rubbing her stomach.

She was somewhat surprised that her pains were getting as strong as they were at this point. She had awakened earlier in the morning thinking the pains were just the same Braxton-Hicks contractions she had been having for the last week. She had gotten out of bed, careful not to wake Lucifer and made her way into the living room. She had not been sleeping well the nearer she got to her due date, so it was not surprising to be awakened. But the baby’s due date was still over two weeks away so she didn’t expect anything of this round of pains.

Walking sometimes eased the pain and she made several circuits between the living room and the kitchen but after two hours, the pains had become somewhat more regular. After calling her doctor’s office to ask if she should head to the hospital, the nurse on call told her to wait until the pains were five to six minutes apart and more regular. Chloe figured it was time to wake Lucifer. Thank heaven, Trixie was with Dan.

As expected, Lucifer had panicked and practically hauled her into the car before she could stop him. Her pains were still 20 minutes apart so eventually, she was able to calm him down enough to get him to help monitor her contractions. It was a good thing because her contraction intervals got shorter and shorter until they were only 10 minutes apart sooner than she expected.

Lucifer didn’t want to wait any more and insisted on taking the Corvette to drive to the hospital. Chloe was in too much pain to argue.

Now, sitting in the passenger seat, Chloe looked over at her husband. She knew he was doing his best but she really didn’t have time to molly-coddle him through his freak out. She closed her eyes and hoped they got to the hospital soon only to open them again when she felt the car slow once more.

“Why are you stopping now?” she inquired, disbelief dripping from every syllable.

“The traffic light is turning red,” he answered, looking over at her, a puzzled expression crossing his face.

“Lucifer, I don’t care about the light. Run it!” Chloe couldn’t believe he would pick this moment to start obeying the law.

“But your safety is paramount,” Lucifer snapped back. “You are always complaining that I drive recklessly when we are going to a crime scene.” _Really? Couldn’t she make up her mind?_

“Driving to a crime scene is not an emergency,” she exclaimed. _Seriously? What could he be thinking?_

“And this is an emergency?” he asked, quizzically.

“Yes!” Chloe shouted. “So, help me Lucifer, if you don’t get your ass in gear, I’m gonna…,” she paused. “Oh no…” She stopped speaking.

“What?” he shrieked when she didn’t continue her sentence, too focused on not wrecking the car to look over at her.

“My water just broke,” she said in a small voice, looking down at the wet stain on her pants.

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer uttered and floored the accelerator.

“Excuse me, excuse me,” Lucifer shouted as he entered the Emergency department, “a little help here. Lady having a baby.”

“Put me down, you idiot. I can walk.” Chloe said, hitting Lucifer on the chest as he carried her into the hospital. He had wheeled to a stop at the door and grabbed her out of the car before she could protest. She could protest now.

An orderly came over with a wheelchair and Lucifer deposited Chloe in it. A nurse had followed and began asking questions about how far apart her contractions were and whether or not her water had broken. When Chloe said yes it had, the nurse instructed the orderly to take Chloe on back and turned her attention to Lucifer.

“If you’ll come with me, sir,” the nurse began.

Lucifer let out a low growl and looked down on the nurse’s hand on his arm.

Chloe heard the sound Lucifer made and knew she needed to intervene before things got out of hand.

“Lucifer,” she said, reaching out for his hand. He moved closer, dislodging the offending hand, and crouched in front of Chloe.

“You did good, Lucifer,” she told him soothingly. “You got us here and now you have to let these people do their jobs. Okay?” She knew his protective streak could be intense. He didn’t reply but she could tell he was listening to her. “Now, you need to go with this nice nurse and check me in.”

“But I need to be with you,” he interrupted, a pleading edge to his voice.

“And you will be but you have to check me in and then call Linda. Remember? We had a plan,” she reminded him. They had set up a call tree to let everyone know when Chloe went into labor. At his nod, she squeezed his hand.

“I have to do the bloody paperwork,” he quipped with a small smile.

Chloe relaxed. “Yes,” she smiled back at him, “and then they will bring you back to me.” When she could tell he had calmed down, she pulled him closer and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. When they broke apart, she whispered, “I love you.”

“And I you,” he whispered back and stood to allow the orderly to wheel Chloe into the exam area. He turned back to the nurse and apologized before gesturing for her to lead the way.

“Name?” the receptionist asked.

“Lucifer... Morningstar,” he smirked, grinning his trademark devilish grin.

Shaking her head, the receptionist tried again. “No, mother’s name?”

“What does that have to do with anything,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. “She was the Goddess of all Creation. She doesn’t have a name.” Perhaps he brought Chloe to the wrong hospital? Clearly, the workers at this one left much to be desired.

The lady behind the desk merely looked at Lucifer with a blank expression. “Sir, I need the patient’s name.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so,” he remarked. “Chloe Decker. No, sorry, Morningstar,” he corrected himself.

The receptionist entered the information into her computer. “It looks like your wife has already pre-registered. That’s good.” She continued clicking away on her keys.

Lucifer was getting antsy. Drumming his fingers on the desk, he kept looking toward the doors they took Chloe behind. _What was going on? Was she okay?_

“Okay, Mr. Morningstar, that will be $893.27.” The receptionist looked at Lucifer expectantly.

“What?” he cried. “Whatever for? The Detective told me her insurance would pay for this.” He was shocked. _What was the purpose of having insurance if it wasn’t going to pay?_

“Yes sir, Mrs. Morningstar’s insurance has been entered but we require a down payment for the patient’s responsibility.” The receptionist informed him with a _hey, pal, I just work here_ attitude.

Before Lucifer could reply to the lady, a security officer came into the waiting room looking for the owner of the Corvette that was still parked in the entrance.

Lucifer started to make his way to the entrance when the officer claimed that he was about to have the car towed only to be called back by the woman behind the desk.

“Bloody hell,” he cursed but reached for his money clip.

“We only take a check or credit card,” she said, forestalling him from counting out the cash. “Do you do have a credit card?”

Lucifer stopped and regarded the woman. “I’m the former King of Hell, of course I have a credit card.” He reached for his wallet and threw down his American Express Black card before leaving the building to rescue his beloved automobile.

By the time Lucifer had parked the car and retrieved his credit card, Chloe had been moved into a room. After arriving at the maternity floor and exiting the elevator, he looked around trying to determine which room was Chloe’s when he heard her voice raised in a painful cry. Hurrying down the corridor, he flung open the door to the room only to see Chloe hunched over in pain with what appeared to be a nurse holding her hand. She looked toward the open door and he could see the relief in her eyes briefly before she closed them once more against the pain.

He was by her side in a moment.

“That’s it, good, good,” encouraged the nurse as Chloe’s labor pain subsided. “Now, a nice deep breath.”

The nurse, who introduced herself as Angela (you can call me Angie), helped Chloe get more comfortable on the bed and gave her a smile.

“You must be Mr. Morningstar,” Angela said, looking on as Lucifer grabbed Chloe’s hand and stood next to the bed. He acknowledged her with a tight smile and tilt of his head before focusing his attention on Chloe.

“Becca and I,” Angie said, indicating the other woman in the room, “will be looking after your wife.” The other nurse gave them both a smile while she hooked up an IV.

While Angela spoke, she adjusted the baby’s heart monitor on Chloe’s stomach. The whooshing sound of the baby’s heartbeat sounded in the room.

“Can I still get an epidural?” Chloe asked, worried that she was too late and she would have to give birth without anesthetic. She was really not looking forward to that.

“That depends on how far you have progressed. Let’s take a look.” Angie retrieved a pair of gloves and put some clear gel on two of her fingers before raising the sheet.

Lucifer, who had been silent since he entered the room, now perked up when he realized what the nurse was about to do and stretched his neck trying to look under the sheet.

“Ooo, can I watch?” he snickered.

“Lucifer!” Chloe barked through clenched teeth and glared at Lucifer. Releasing his hand, she slapped his arm to get his attention.

“What?” he remarked, trying and failing to look chastised.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. Sometimes she really wanted to strangle him.

“You’re about 4 cm,” Angie called out as she rose up and pulled off her glove.

“4 cm!” Chloe exclaimed in a huff and threw her head back.

Lucifer looked down at her questioningly. “Is this bad?”

Chloe just glared at him with a _you are so dead_ look.

Nurse Angie chuckled. “Well, she’ll have to be 10 cm before she is fully dilated,” she addressed Lucifer, “but the good news is, you can still get the epidural.” This last was addressed to Chloe.

Chloe sighed in relief before once again crying out in pain as another labor pain struck. Angie looked at Lucifer expectantly and frowned when he continued to stand by the bed doing nothing.

“Come on, coach. Help her out,” she encouraged him, gesturing to Chloe.

Lucifer looked at the nurse with a panicked expression. _What did she expect him to do?_

“You didn’t take a birthing class?” she asked incredulously.

“What, all that breathing stuff? Jolly waste of time if you ask me,” Lucifer scoffed.

“I thought…(grunt) I took it before. (moan) I thought I’d be okay.” Chloe tried to speak over the pain.

“Fine. You,” Nurse Angie said in a no-nonsense voice and pointed her finger at Lucifer, “watch me.” She then stepped in and helped Chloe breathe and focus as the pain crested then waned. She instructed Lucifer on what to do on the next contraction. He would have to help Chloe until the anesthesiologist could arrive to administer the epidural.

Still feeling quite out of his depth, he nevertheless agreed.

Lucifer looked on from his position beside the bed as the nurses continued to get Chloe settled. He had no idea what most of the equipment in the room was for but the ladies seemed to know what they were doing. However, his attention was once more directed to Chloe when she began to have another contraction.

Stepping in to help as he had been instructed, he began telling her to breathe.

“I am breathing,” Chloe snapped, grunting.

“That’s panting, not breathing,” he countered with a slightly smug tone.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Chloe cried, grabbing the railing on the bed and curling her back against the pain.

“Breathe and relax, breathe and relax,” he continued to chant.

“Stop telling me what to do,” she yelled, directing a glare in his direction.

Lucifer was taken aback by the vehemence in her tone, his expression wary.

“This is all your faaault. (more groaning) I wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for you,” she continued to shout, panting. “You did this to me! I wish I’d never met youuuuuuuu!” The last syllable turned into a long drawn out moan as her pain reached its maximum intensity.

It was as if ice water was suddenly poured down Lucifer’s back. He started moving away from her, staring at her in disbelief, as the words left her lips. What she said was the truth. This was his fault. All the pain she was experiencing now, all the pain she had experienced since she had met him was because he was selfish and only thought about himself. He truly was poison for anyone who dared care about him.

Especially Chloe.

The world seemed to stop as he stared at her, writhing in pain. He always knew someday she would realize he was not worth all the trouble he caused her. He just never expected it to be now.

Everything he touched, he ruined; from rebellion against his father, to putting Chloe through pain and suffering.

On feet he could no longer feel, Lucifer made his way out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets some much needed advice. Chloe gets some much needed relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so awesome. Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos. You make my little heart go pitter-patter. 😘

Lucifer leaned on the wall next to the door, unsure what to do. He knew Chloe was better off without him; knew he should just leave her and let her move on with her life without him and all his baggage but he couldn’t do it. Even if she no longer loved him, he was still completely devoted to her and now with the child… He was adrift in a sea of uncertainty.

He reached into the pocket of his jacket searching for his flask only to come to the horrible realization that he had left it at home. He sighed and rested his head against the wall.

He felt a gentle touch on his arm and looked down into the concerned face of Nurse Angela. She offered him a small smile and an understanding look. Calling out to another nurse behind the desk she let them know that she was taking a break. Looking back at Lucifer and nodding her head to indicate that he should follow her, she headed to the elevators.

Lucifer followed in a daze.

Instead of pressing the button, Angela entered the stairwell next to the elevator and headed upward. 

They went up a couple of floors until they reached a door marked **ROOF**. Angela pushed open the door and kicked a nearby brick into the doorway in order to keep the door from closing. This must be a common occurrence since the brick was right there and Lucifer followed her out onto the roof.

She made her way over to the edge and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Offering one to Lucifer, who took one, she pulled another out and went to light it when Lucifer’s lighter appeared in her field of vision.

Neither spoke for a few moments, just stood there looking out over the city, drawing in the smoke before exhaling.

Lucifer began to wonder if she had brought him up here just to have a fag.

“She didn’t mean it, you know,” Angie said, not looking at the man beside her but keeping her gaze out over the city.

Lucifer looked at her profile, unsure what she meant. He knew for a fact that Chloe meant every word she said.

“Your wife,” Angie finally looked at him. “A lot of women in active labor lash out and say things they don’t mean.” She took a drag of her cigarette before blowing the smoke up and away.

“I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I know my wife. She is not lying.” Chloe wouldn’t lie to him, he was sure of it and besides, he could tell the truth behind her words.

“Mr. Morningstar…,” Angela began.

“Please, call me Lucifer.”

Nodding, Angela said, “Lucifer, I’ve been a nurse for 30 years and the last 20 in maternity so I’ve seen just about everything. The changes that your wife’s body is experiencing causes her to say things she would never say in her right mind. We call it ‘baby brain’.” That elicited a huff of laughter from Lucifer. “Most men are able to let it bounce off of them but I could tell it really bothered you.”

Lucifer looked back out over the city wishing for a drink and tried to digest what the nurse was telling him. He could tell she truly believed what she was saying and perhaps he should take her at her word. She was the expert here and he clearly was out of his depth. But there was too much history between him and Chloe for him to dismiss what Chloe had said out of hand.

“The Detective and I…,” he started, “the relationship Chloe and I have is complicated. We have…, well, let’s just say it has not been an easy road, perhaps even rockier than most.”

Angela just nodded her head and dropped the cigarette on the ground before grinding it out with the toe of her shoe. She reached down to pick up the butt and turned to Lucifer once more.

“Maybe, but I can almost guarantee you that she will not remember a word she said. Why don’t you take a few minutes before you come back down? I’ll head back.” Angie reached out and squeezed Lucifer’s arm in a show of support.

Offering the woman a small smile, Lucifer looked back out over the city.

“Don’t forget to move the brick back and don’t be long.” She called back to him as she went through the door and disappeared.

When Lucifer returned to the room, he found Chloe breathing through another contraction and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. His heart clenched at that look. The look that told him she thought he had left her again as he was wont to do in the early days.

“Hey,” she said softly. “Where did you go? One minute you were here, the ne-” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as she suddenly found herself engulfed in a crushing hug from Lucifer.

When he saw her tears, he was overwhelmed with the need to comfort her and rushed to her bedside. Holding her close and pressing her head in his chest, he happened to catch the eye of Angela who gave him a _I told you so_ look before turning back to what she was doing.

“Sorry, love,” he muttered into her hair. “Things got… well, no matter. I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.” He released his desperate hold on her to caress her face and kiss her on the forehead.

There was a knock on the door which opened to admit a tall man in scrubs. With him was a younger woman similarly dressed. The man introduced himself as Dr. Fields.

“I believe you were waiting for me,” Dr. Fields said with a gentle smile. At Chloe and Lucifer’s blank looks, he said, “I’m here to place your epidural.”

“Yes, thank God,” Chloe breathed out with exaggerated relief.

Lucifer looked back at her with one eyebrow raised. “Really? Dad?” he asked incredulously.

“I’ll say whatever I want,” she countered with a steely look. “When you have a baby, you can say what you want.”

Lucifer knew when he was outmatched and remembering what Nurse Angela had said, let it slide. He got up off the bed and went around to stand on the other side to leave room for the doctor.

Dr. Fields chuckled and began asking Chloe questions while his assistant set up the necessary supplies.

“Are you allergic to any medications?” He was making notations on the form in his hands as he made his queries.

“No,” Chloe responded.

“Any problem with anesthesia?” he asked while putting on a disposable gown.

She shook her head no.

“Ever had an epidural before?”

“Yes, I had one with my first child, but that was over 10 years ago.” The last part of her sentence came out in a breathy rush as another contraction began.

Dr. Fields nodded. “That’s a good contraction,” he said watching the monitors next to the bed as Chloe breathed through the pain with Lucifer’s help. He took this opportunity to ask the nurses some other questions about Chloe’s care before sitting down on a stool.

Once Chloe’s contraction subsided, he continued with his instructions.

“Ok, Mrs. Morningstar, I need you to sit on the edge of the bed, facing away from me and curve your back as much as you can. Can you do that for me?” he asked while putting on his face mask and gloves.

She nodded and Lucifer helped her move to the side of the bed. She had to spread her legs so her stomach could slide between them in order to curve her back as much as possible. It wasn’t much.

“Now, Mr. Morningstar,” he addressed Lucifer with a raised eyebrow in question and continued when Lucifer nodded, “I’m going to need you to help keep your wife as still as possible. Especially, if she gets another contraction.”

Lucifer sat in a chair next to the bed and gripped Chloe’s hips lightly, just enough to give her support. She in turn gripped his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye as she concentrated on relaxing as much as she could.

Chloe felt the doctor open the back of her gown and run his fingers down her spine, poking and prodding as he went.

“Okay,” Dr. Fields began, “you are going to feel something cold. I’m just cleaning the area.”

Chloe gasped slightly when the cold object touched her skin and felt the cold swab move over her back in ever widening circles. The swabbing continued three more times before she felt him place a plastic barrier on her skin.

“Now, you're going to feel a pin prick,” he said right before Chloe felt the needle pierce her skin. Unfortunately, that was when her next contraction began.

“Ooooooooh,” she moaned as she gripped Lucifer’s shoulders harder, trying not to move.

Lucifer stepped in at that moment and with more calm that he currently felt, he helped Chloe through the contraction.

“Breathe in,” he crooned, “that’s it. Yes, good, good. Now exhale.” He continued to talk soothingly to her, keeping her focus on him. “You know,” Lucifer quipped, “this is not unlike when we were preparing you for that butt…”

“Lucifer!!!” Chloe cried, gripping his shoulders tighter. If looks could kill, Lucifer would be dead.

“Yes, well, this is clearly not the time,” he conceded, “but you have to admit, it took your mind off the pain for a moment?” he stated with a teasing glint in his eye.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him as she concentrated and would not admit that he had been successful in distracting her. No telling what he might do at that point. Luckily for her, her contraction was easing up soon after.

Lucifer leaned toward her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He used one hand to stroke Chloe’s hair, murmuring words of praise into her ear.

“Excellent job everyone. Mrs. Morningstar?” Dr. Fields addressed Chloe. “Are you feeling any pain in your back.”

“No,” she answered.

“Any tingling?”

When Chloe shook her head no, he went about cleaning up the area and taping the epidural line to prevent it from moving. He adjusted the dosage of the medication and they waited for Chloe’s next contraction to see if he needed to make any more changes.

“Some women still want to feel some pain; lets them know when they are contracting but others want to be pain-free,” Dr. Fields informed her.

Chloe opted for pain-free and after two contractions, they have found the optimal dose. Dr. Fields and his assistant made their way out of the room and told the nurses to call if they had any problems.

After the doctor left, Angela checked Chloe to see how far she had progressed during this time and was pleased to tell her that she was up to 6 cm. That was music to Chloe’s ears. Hopefully, she would be seeing her son soon.

Before leaving, Angela and Becca said that they would be just outside and to let them know if they needed anything otherwise, they would leave them alone for a while. Angie also said that this would be a good opportunity to get some rest as Chloe would need it later.

Over the next several hours, Chloe and Lucifer waited.

And waited.

And waited some more but Chloe did not progress any further than 6 cm. The baby’s heart rate was holding steady, so they weren’t concerned but they would intervene if necessary.

During this time, Chloe slept some and even Lucifer was able to doze off. They seemed to be in a holding pattern but were informed that sometimes an epidural could slow down the labor.

When the time came for Trixie to get out of school, Chloe got a phone call from her daughter, who wanted to know if their baby had been born yet. When she said that he hadn’t, Trixie petitioned to come to the hospital to see her and Lucifer. Chloe asked to speak to Dan and he agreed to bring her little monkey by for a visit.

A while later, the little girl practically flew through the door and ran over to her mother. Being careful of the wires and tubes currently connected to her, Chloe helped Trixie climb into the bed so that her monkey could tell her all about her day.

Dan followed his daughter into the room and put down the paper bags he was carrying. Lucifer had texted Dan earlier asking if he would mind bringing dinner for the detective when he brought the urchin by to see her mother. The nurses told them it was a good idea to have Chloe eat as she would need to keep up her strength.

Now, a quick side-note about Dan. See, after his spectacular meltdown at the reception, Dan had a come-to-a-demon intervention with Maze. He really had no choice as she kidnapped him out of his home and proceeded to clue him in on how the world really worked by showing him her true self. She emphasized not only was he hurting his daughter with his behavior, he was also pissing off one of the most powerful beings in existence.

When Lucifer and Chloe had returned to work for the few months before she went out on maternity leave, Dan spent a lot of time avoiding both of them. Lucifer thought Dan was just being his typical douchey self until Maze told him Dan knew the truth. Chloe was not happy that Maze had outed Lucifer and decided to run damage control. So, when Dan came to pick up Trixie one evening (refusing to come in the house), Chloe sent Linda out to see if she could get him to come inside. Eventually he did and between the two women, they answered a lot of his questions and concerns.

It took longer for Dan to be at all comfortable around Lucifer but once he realized that Lucifer was still the same guy that irritated him to no end and who always stole his pudding, Dan started to come around. Trixie may have also been a huge help. Slowly but surely, things had returned to normal, even if Dan still jumped whenever Lucifer came up behind him unexpectedly.

But that is a different story.

Now after saying hello to Chloe, Dan made his way over to Lucifer and handed him a gift bag that was decorated with a baby carriage.

“Daniel, what’s this?” Lucifer said with a hint of wariness in his voice. “You do know you don’t have to bring me gifts, right? That’s not how anything works.” Once he and Dan were on speaking terms again, they had had many long conversations about the afterlife.

Dan chuckled. “Just take the gift, man.”

Lucifer did and removed the tissue paper before reaching in to grasp what was inside.

“Not here.” Dan stopped him before he could lift it out, casting a furtive look toward Chloe. She was fortunately not paying the two men any mind as she talked with her daughter.

Lucifer looked inside the bag instead and looked back at Dan with a huge smile on his face.

“Daniel, you shouldn’t have,” Lucifer exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Sitting in the bottom of the gift bag was a fifth of very fine scotch. It wasn’t the most expensive brand available, but it was still a respectable label.

Dan shrugged. “Well, I remember what it was like waiting for Trixie to be born. Figured you probably had gone through your flask by now.” He kept his voice low as he spoke.

“Well, seeing as how I left my flask at home, this is a life saver. Thank you, Daniel.” Lucifer stuck out his hand for Dan to clasp. After a slight hesitation, Dan took his hand.

“Just don’t let Chloe see you with it. If she finds out, you’re on your own, pal,” Dan laughed. “I’ll deny everything.”

“Indeed,” Lucifer smirked and put the bag down over next to the couch by the window. Hopefully, he would be able to partake soon.

Maybe he would visit the roof again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I do not have children. I have never experienced childbirth first hand so I really don't know if my sequence of events is at all accurate but I hope you will allow me some artistic license.😁


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And baby makes three.

Dan and Trixie only stayed long enough to eat dinner with the expectant parents, although Chloe didn’t eat, sticking to ice chips. Before she left, Trixie kissed her mother’s stomach and told her baby brother to hurry up so she could meet him.

Chloe had never seen anything more adorable.

When the door closed, Chloe directed her attention to her husband who was over by the couch where he had placed a bag on the floor. She had seen the two men talking earlier, and while she was happy that they were getting along now, she still didn’t trust them alone for too long.

“What’s that?” she asked suddenly, causing Lucifer to startle and look at her guiltily.

“Hm?” he responded, hoping against hope she hadn’t noticed the bag.

Looking pointedly at the bag on the floor before looking back up to Lucifer, she raised her eyebrow and waited for him to answer her.

“Oh this?” he said, gesturing to the floor. “Nothing you need worry about, love. Just a small gift.”

“For the baby?” she inquired. It was in a baby-themed gift bag but judging by the look of excitement on Lucifer’s face when he looked inside it earlier, she knew it was not for their unborn son.

“Oh… well…,” he stammered, trying to figure out a way to avoid telling her the truth without out-right lying.

Again, with the eyebrow, traveling further up her forehead.

Realizing the jig was up when Chloe gave him what he affectionately considered her ‘Mom’ look, he gave in to the inevitable.

“Not exactly for the baby, more for his poor father, if you must know,” he sighed in defeat.

Chloe tried to keep a stern look on her face, but she couldn’t contain the laugh that bubbled up inside her. She had a pretty good idea what Dan had brought but Lucifer was just too much fun to tease sometimes. Taking pity on her poor devil as he looked at her like she had lost her mind, she beckoned him closer and pulled him down to give him a kiss when he reached the side of the bed.

When they broke apart, the look of wonder that touched his features never failed to break her heart. After all this time, the simplest gestures on her part still took him by surprise. Before she could kiss him again, the nurse Becca came in to check on her.

“Maybe you should go get some coffee, Lucifer,” Chloe addressed her husband with a significant look.

“Whatever for?” he asked, furrowing his brows slightly, unsure why she would suddenly tell him that.

“Well, I’m sure you could use some and be sure to get a lid," she stressed the word, "for the cup,” she said smiling. “Wouldn’t want to spill anything on your suit.”

Lucifer blinked a few times before he smirked back at her. “Of course, my dear,” Lucifer crooned to Chloe. “You know me so well.”

“Oh, yeah. The break room is just past the desk and down the hall on the right.” Becca said helpfully, oblivious to the true meaning of Chloe’s request. “You can’t miss it.”

"Thank you," Lucifer smiled down on Becca. "That is most helpful." Kissing Chloe on the top of her head, Lucifer left the room to find his ‘coffee’.

It wasn’t long after Lucifer returned and had fortified himself with a cup of… well… you know, that a Dr. Frost, the physician on call at the moment, stopped by during her rounds.

Lucifer felt uneasy with this change in doctors and moved to Chloe’s side. _Where was Chloe's doctor?_ She must have sensed his discomfort because she squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile as the doctor examined her. 

He felt himself relax somewhat at that small gesture.

“Well, the good news is,” Dr. Frost told them, “you’re at 6 cm but the bad news is it seems like your labor has stalled.” The doctor spoke while washing and drying her hands.

“There are a few options I would like to try,” she continued. “First, we’ll decrease the epidural meds some, just enough that you can feel the contractions but not too much,” she smiled reassuringly at Chloe’s look of alarm. “We’ll give it an hour or so and if things don’t start moving along, we’ll add some medication to help things.”

Chloe nodded her agreement and Lucifer was glad because he had no clue what the doctor was saying. He watched as she made the adjustments and waited to see how Chloe tolerated the change. He could tell when Chloe started to get uncomfortable, but it never got as bad as it was earlier in the day.

For the next hour, Lucifer watched as Chloe winced and breathed through her contractions feeling completely helpless since there wasn’t anything he could do, other than be near her. He sighed in relief when the doctor returned to check up on Chloe. He couldn’t decide if he was more excited or anxious to find out the results of her exam.

“Okay, I’d say you’ve made some progress, but I think we should go ahead with the other medications.” The whole time she spoke, the doctor was looking over Chloe’s chart and checking the monitors that she was hooked up to. She spent a lot of time looking at the read-out from the baby’s heart monitor.

“Is everything alright,” Chloe asked, having, like Lucifer, seen the doctor looking closely at the monitor.

“Yes,” Dr. Frost assured them. “There are just a few times the baby’s heart rate drops down but nothing too concerning. I would just feel better if we could get you delivered soon.” The doctor had put on a reassuring smile but Lucifer felt she was holding something back. Before he could question her closer, Angela had come in with the medications to add to Chloe’s IV.

Lucifer looked down at Chloe when he felt her squeeze the hand she had been holding for some time. He was startled to see the tears in her eyes but then he realized that they were tears of happiness, as odd as that sounded. Her tears spoke of her excitement that they would be meeting their son very soon.

Lucifer didn’t know what he felt other than a great deal of anxiety but that had been his state of being ever since Chloe first told him she was pregnant.

The next hour or so was a blur as far as Lucifer was concerned. Several people were coming in and out of the room, some checking on Chloe and the baby, others bringing in equipment he assumed was for when the baby would arrive. Who knew? Certainly not the former King of Hell.

During this time, Chloe’s contractions were coming faster, and they had gotten more intense if her moaning were to give him a clue. He still felt like an outsider, standing over on one side of the room and watching everything take place without actually having to participate. It was slightly discomfiting, like viewing a hell-loop, only without the torture. Well, unless you consider waiting a form of torture and Lucifer was beginning to think it was.

However, he began to wish for that particular limbo to continue when Angela suddenly spoke up after her latest exam.

“Well, alright then,” she said, smiling at Chloe. “You are at 10 cm and completely effaced.” She had risen up and moved to hit a button on the wall. “Let’s have a baby.” She winked down at Chloe.

The button she had pushed apparently was some sort of signal because the room suddenly became a hive of activity. Angela was washing her hands before putting on a gown and mask, all the while telling Chloe to start pushing if she felt like it. Others in the room had moved Chloe’s legs and adjusted the bed to get her into a more seated position.

Lucifer almost fled the room, the panic in his chest hitting him so hard he couldn’t breathe, and his vision began to fade until someone shoved something into his chest. He gasped and looked down into the friendly face of Becca, the other nurse that had been taking care of Chloe since she came in. When he looked at what she was handing him, he was confused. It looked like the same thing Angela had put on earlier. _Did they expect him to wear this?_ Reflexively he took the offending item and held it.

“Wouldn’t want to get anything on your suit,” Becca smiles at Lucifer’s total lack of understanding, alluding to the conversation she heard earlier that day.

They did expect him to wear this but why? _He wasn’t about to deliver the baby, was he?_

Becca just smiled at him as she stepped away and returned to where Angela was positioned between Chloe’s legs.

That was another thing that was confusing, was Angela going to deliver his son? That thought finally had him snapping back to the present and he blinked several times to clear his head before putting on the disposable gown.

“Good, good,” Angela told Chloe. “Okay, relax and nice deep breath. On the next contraction, I want you to really push.” She waited a few heartbeats. “Annnnd, push, push, push, push.”

This was happening. Whether or not Lucifer was ready, it was happening. He watched in mute horror as Chloe scrunched up her face and pushed with all her might. He hadn’t moved, feet frozen to the spot, feeling like they were made of lead.

Angela didn’t give him the choice to remain inactive.

“Okay, Dad,” she said pointedly but concentrating on what she was doing, “I need you to step in and help.” At first Lucifer thought she was talking about _his_ Dad, but soon realized that she meant him. He still had no idea what he was supposed to do but he moved closer to the bed.

“I need you to count for Chloe while she pushes,” Angela instructed. “Nice and slow, like this, ‘1 – 1 thousand, 2 – 1 thousand… until you get to 10. Then, Chloe, take a deep breath and try to relax between contractions. Okay?” She got everyone on the same track as Chloe felt another contraction begin.

For Lucifer, the world narrowed down to just Chloe and what she was trying to accomplish. The counting helped ground him in the here and now and kept his mind off what was happening between Chloe’s legs.

Then Dr. Jacobson came into the room.

“Well, seems like you got started without me,” the doctor joked as he washed up before donning a gown and mask. He waited until Chloe finished her pushing before swapping places with Nurse Angela, who proceeded to give the doctor a run down on how things had been going.

On and on she pushed with Lucifer always by her side. When she started flagging, he would get her to focus on him and encouraged her to keep going.

“I can’t,” Chloe panted after what seemed like forever. “I can’t do it.”

“Yes, you can, love,” Lucifer murmured in her ear as he pressed kisses on her temple. “You are the strongest, most capable woman I know. You even brought the Devil to heel.” He kept placing kisses on her head while rubbing her back and gripping her hand.

Chloe huffed a laugh and nodded. Tapping into a well of strength she didn’t know she possessed, she gripped the bed rails and pushed with all her might.

Chloe continued to push, Lucifer continued to encourage her and the doctor continued to do... whatever he was doing.

After one great push, Chloe screamed out and fell back against the bed trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly, an alarm rang out.

Lucifer froze, unsure what was happening and Chloe cried out, “What’s happening?”

“Chloe, don’t push. Okay? Don’t push,” Dr. Jacobson decried, his voice stern.

“Why? What’s happening?” Chloe was glancing from the doctor to Angela as she silenced the alarm.

No one spoke. No one answered her question. Chloe wasn’t having it. In her strongest detective voice, she demanded, “Someone tell me what’s going on!”

“The baby’s heart rate is dropping. I just need…,” the doctor’s focus remained on his hands but Lucifer refrained from moving to find out what he was doing.

Chloe started to panic when the doctor finally answered her. When the next contraction hit, it took everything she had not to push even though every instinct was telling her she needed to get the baby out.

“Come on, come on,” the doctor muttered, “just a little more.”

Chloe looked at Lucifer, terror in her eyes and saw the same fear reflected back at her. Without knowing what was going on, her imagination was running wild and none of the scenarios were good. _Why wasn’t the doctor saying anything?_ She kept looking at the monitor that showed the baby’s heart rate. She knew that it should run in the 145 beats/minute range but now it was below 100. _What was going on?_

With each passing minute, it became harder and harder for Lucifer to breathe, fear gripping his heart. _This could not be happening?_ Now, with the very real possibility of losing his child, Lucifer realized just how much he wanted his son to live. Never before had he wanted something so desperately in all his long life.

Several agonizing minutes later, the doctor finally let out a, “yes, that’s it,” before looking back up to Chloe.

“The cord was wrapped around his neck a couple of times,” he informed the frantic parents. "Had to wait for the contraction to stop so I could get enough slack to remove it. We’re all good now.” He returned his attention to the baby.

Chloe felt the vice-like band gripping her chest begin to ease up when she saw the baby’s heartbeat begin to rise once more. With renewed vigor, she prepared to push again.

“Now, Chloe,” Dr. Jacobson addressed her, “one more strong push and we’ll get the shoulders out, okay?” The doctor was once more all business.

Lucifer watched from his place by the bed as Chloe grunted and pushed. Her face was red, her jaw clenched but she never looked more beautiful in his eyes. With single minded determination, she finally brought their son into the world.

“Congratulations,” the doctor called out as he placed the baby on Chloe’s stomach. “You have a son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The baby is here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby gets his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your kind words and kudos. You have no idea how much they mean to me. ❤️❤️❤️

Lucifer’s body forgot how to function. His heart forgot how to beat. His lungs forgot how to breathe. The sounds in the room seemed muffled, as if he was struggling underwater, trying to reach the surface. His eyes seemed to be the only sense left working and they were glued to the bluish-grey _thing_ on Chloe’s stomach.

It was wrinkled and covered in a whitish substance that Lucifer could not name.

It also wasn’t moving.

He watched as Chloe reached down and touched it. She was crying. Tears were streaming down her cheeks but he couldn’t hear her, couldn’t comfort her. He had never felt so helpless.

The child had not made it.

Everything slowed down, almost as if his brother were in the room exerting his powers. Lucifer felt lost, floundering in pain so acute, it felt like a physical weight pressing down on him.

Then something penetrated his muffled hearing. It was a small sound, nothing more than a whimper. His eyes were drawn back to Chloe’s stomach; the tiny being began to squirm.

Suddenly the world snapped back into focus and he realized someone was asking him a question.

“Pardon?” he asked, completely unsure who asked what.

“Do you want to cut the cord?” the nurse asked him, holding out a pair of scissors.

He paled as he looked at the object in her hands before turning back to her.

“Isn’t there someone more qualified?” he retorted, completely confused.

The nurse laughed and proceeded to cut the umbilical cord herself before another nurse took the baby to the other side of the room.

When the baby was taken, Lucifer felt like his heart was being physically pulled from his chest. He may have even stumbled forward a bit. _Who took him? Why? What were they doing to him?_ All these questions ricocheted through his brain in a matter of seconds as he strained to see where they had taken the baby.

A _waah…waah…waa…aah_ rang out into the room. Although the baby had started out quiet, he was making up for lost time with his hearty cries.

Lucifer felt a tug on his arm and looked down at Chloe. She still had tears in her eyes but she was radiant in her happiness.

“Go to him, Lucifer,” she encouraged. She looked toward the side of the room where they could hear their son. “Go be with your son.”

Numbly, Lucifer made his way to the other side of the room. The infant warmer radiated heat and had an extremely bright light that Lucifer thought was a bit harsh for such a small creature but the baby didn’t seem to notice.

The nurse that had taken the baby from Chloe’s stomach turned out to be Angela. He recognized her hazel eyes. She smiled at him (he could tell by how her eyes crinkled around the edges) as she continued to clean off the little one. A second nurse was holding a hose near the baby’s face which Lucifer realized was giving the baby oxygen. His heart skipped a beat thinking that they may not be out of the woods yet.

As he stood by the infant warmer, he suddenly remembered what he had seen on the ultrasound. How was it that the medical staff had not reacted to the baby’s appearance? Perhaps they were just trained not to show disgust? If so, he could appreciate their compassion but everyone was wearing a mask so they could be hiding their reactions better.

Angela continued to wipe down the child and Lucifer was pleased to see that his skin was pinking up. When she finished, she had rolled the baby so that he was slightly on his side and away from the hose. Apparently, the supplemental oxygen was no longer needed. When Angela removed the blanket, Lucifer saw his son’s face for the first time.

And he was… beautiful.

Lucifer let out a small sound, a cross between a sob and a laugh.

Chloe had been correct all along. The child was fine, normal, not a monster as he feared.

The rest of the room’s occupants faded and all Lucifer could see was his child, his _son_. Angela had a stethoscope pressed against the baby’s chest and was rattling off information in a language that he was unfamiliar with, which was something that should have bothered him, being the master of them all, but he couldn’t care less. The baby had stopped crying but was scrunching up his face and panting like he had just run a marathon.

Lucifer thought it was adorable. That thought made him blink. The devil did not DO adorable but it was the only adjective he could come up with in his befuddled mind.

Then the baby opened his eyes.

It was as if someone had pierced his sternum with a dagger, but in this case, it wasn’t pain he felt but something he couldn’t quite name. It was an ache, but a pleasant one. Lucifer was confused. _Perhaps it was… love?_ In that moment, Lucifer knew it was true, a love so pure it took his breath away. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he would do anything, absolutely anything, for his son.

The baby’s gaze never wavered from his father’s. Lucifer knew for a fact his son saw him, knew him. He reached out his hand and gently brushed his fingers over the baby’s head. The boy tilted his head slightly, seeking to increase the contact and closed his eyes. Then the baby let out a high pitched wail.

Lucifer jerked his hand away and his eyes snapped to Angela. _What had she done to his son?_ He watched as she gave the baby another injection. He may have growled slightly and his eyes may have turned red for the briefest of moments but no one was paying him any mind. Then, before he even had a chance to move, Angela had placed a diaper on the baby and wrapped him up tightly in a blanket. 

The child stopped crying and settled quickly.

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief. He would have hated to hurt Angela after she had been so helpful.

“Alright, Dad,” Angela said, turning off the blinding light and holding out the baby to Lucifer. “Here ya, go.”

Lucifer’s arms had moved to reach out and hold his son, to cradle him, without his even being aware. It was instinctual and Lucifer brought the boy closer to his chest. The baby had his eyes open again and sought out his father’s gaze. In that direct stare, Lucifer felt the connection between them grow stronger and solidify.

He also felt the spark. That spark of his own divinity that he had felt all those months ago while the child was still in his mother’s womb.

“Lucifer,” a voice called out. “Bring him here.”

Lucifer looked up at Chloe who had been the one to speak and was gesturing for him to come closer. He also realized that the room was empty except for the three of them. _When had everyone left?_ He took the baby over to his mother and gently laid him in her arms.

“Hey you,” she whispered, cooing to the bundle in her arms. “Hi. It’s Mommy. Hey.” Chloe was still a bit teary and emotional after the events of the day but it was so worth it to see her son looking up at her.

“He’s beautiful,” she choked out as she brought the baby closer to kiss him and nuzzle his head.

“Yes, well,” Lucifer snarked, “I am his father. What did you expect?”

Chloe snorted a little laugh. This from the man who was convinced the baby had a monstrous appearance.

“Oh, I have to see him,” Chloe cried as she laid the baby on her lap and started to unwrap him.

“What are you doing?” Lucifer demanded, shocked. “He likes to be wrapped up!” He had seen how quickly the baby had settled when Angela wrapped him up tight.

“Papa doesn’t understand, does he?” Chloe addressed her remarks to the baby but she intended them for Lucifer. “Mommy has to see everything.” She continued until the baby was laying on her thighs and exposed to the air.

He wasn’t particularly happy with this change in his situation and let his mother know with a cough/cry of his own.

Lucifer was starting to get upset along with the baby but Chloe was undeterred. She ran her hands over her son’s chest and arms to his hands where she looked at his fingers. Then she moved to the baby’s legs until she had his feet in her hands. The baby was squirming but she just brought his feet to her lips and kissed them. Next, she rolled him onto his side so she could see his back. Running one hand up his back (thank heaven, no wings) she ended her caress by stroking the back of his little head. Once she had him on his back again, she undid his diaper. She was a mom, she wanted to check everything out.

When she eased the diaper down, both parents got a look at the baby.

“Well, he is DEFINITELY my son,” Lucifer smirked with evident pride.

Chloe just rolled her eyes and addressed the baby once more. “Your Papa is so silly,” she crooned to the baby as she refastened his diaper and wrapped him back up. The boy had started to cry in earnest now.

“There, there, shhh,” she soothed as she brought the baby up to rest on her shoulder and patted his back. She placed several kisses on his head.

Chloe sighed as she held her son close. Looking up at Lucifer, she could tell he was just as affected as she was.

“He needs a name, Lucifer,” Chloe remarked for the hundredth time in as many days.

They had been struggling to agree on the name for their son for weeks now. The day of his birth was no different.

“I don’t see why we can’t just name him after your father and be done with it,” Lucifer decried with a huff, taking a sip of his ‘coffee’. From his seat on the couch, he looked back at Chloe who was still holding their son. Seeing the determination on her face, he sighed. “You still insist on naming him… _that_.”

“I’m fine with John but I still want him to have something from his father,” she countered. “You didn’t like any of the changes we tried for Lucifer…”

“Because there is only one me,” he interrupted.

“…and it’s not really your name if we change the one letter,” Chloe continued as if Lucifer hadn’t spoken.

“It’s close enough,” he grumbled. ‘Samael’ just had too many bad memories associated with it, ones she couldn’t begin to fathom but she was stubborn in her determination to name their son after him.

‘Samuel’ was her idea, not his.

“There is no reason for him to have two names. I don’t have but one and John Morningstar is a perfectly fine name.” _Why couldn’t she accept that?_

Chloe let out a small sigh as she looked down on the sleeping baby in her arms. How could she make him understand that she had a deep-seated feeling about their son’s name? Almost as if his name had come to her in a dream. Who knows, considering how the child was conceived, maybe it did.

However, there was something else she wanted to bring up about the name ‘John’ that she had to wonder how he would take.

“Yes, it is,” she agreed. “But I have had a thought about the name John as well.” She kept stroking the baby’s head and didn’t look at Lucifer as she spoke.

Lucifer had an expectant look upon his face and waited for her to go on.

“I’m thinking that there might be a way to honor your father at the same time we honor mine.” She finally looked up at him.

Lucifer scowled, having no idea what she was talking about. “I don’t see how you are going to change Jehovah or Yahweh to something resembling John.” He huffed in disbelief.

“No,” she said smiling, “but there is another name your Father has been known to go by.” She looked back down at her son. “And if you change one letter, you can make a name that means ‘John’.”

Lucifer just looked at her, his face like stone. He knew the name she meant. As soon as she had mentioned her idea, he knew it was right. It _felt_ right. That just made him angry.

 _Bloody hell, this was all his Father’s doing, wasn’t it?_ Getting up from the couch, he stalked over to the window and looked out. When would his Father stop interfering in his life? Would he always, _always_ , have to stick his oar in and taint everything good he had? He looked back at Chloe as she gently rocked the sleeping baby in her arms.

Was he, Lucifer, making a mistake to saddle his son with such names, names with such heavy baggage? But Chloe seemed so convinced, so strong in her belief in the names she had chosen for their son.

_Ian Samuel Morningstar_

He rolled the name over in his mind and he felt the power in the name. It resonated in the very fiber of his being. It was a strong name; a name of a lord, a king. Lucifer sighed. He knew that the name was the only true one for his son. No matter how much he might disclaim the notion, he was still the King of Hell and his son was his heir. His name should reflect that.

Walking back over to the bed, he sat down beside Chloe and draped an arm around her shoulders to draw her close and plant a kiss on her temple.

“If that is your desire,” he whispered against her hair, “then Ian Samuel it is.”

“No, Lucifer,” she suddenly looked up. “If you really don’t want…”

He silenced her with a kiss, one full of love and trust. When he broke away, he said, “You are right. It…it is a fitting name.” He looked down at his son with affection. Clearing his throat, he snickered, “Besides, I’m sure the narcissistic wanker will be furious having MY son named after him.” He tried to lighten the somewhat somber mood with his levity. He felt he had succeeded when Chloe chuckled.

After a moment, Lucifer reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone and adjusted his position on the bed in order to get the best angle for a selfie.

“What are you doing?” Chloe exclaimed when she saw him bring out his phone.

“Taking a photo, obviously,” he retorted. "It's time for Ian to make his debut."

“But I’m a mess,” she cried trying to straighten her hair one handed with little success.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, his voice full of reverence as he looked at her.

Chloe couldn’t help the blush that rose up from her neck to cover her face from the look of devotion Lucifer directed at her. He always had a way of looking at her that made her feel like she was the most wonderful thing in the universe. It was overwhelming sometimes. Now, she just decided to go with it and let him have his fun.

“Oh, alright,” she said, still blushing.

Readjusting everyone to his satisfaction, he cried out, “for the insta.”

That was the first of many photos that made their way onto Lucifer’s phone that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the name of the baby in my head from the very first moment I began to write this series. I'm so glad I finally got to the point I could share it. 😁
> 
> Exodus 3:14 _God said to Moses, “I am who I am.[a] This is what you are to say to the Israelites: ‘I am has sent me to you.’”_
> 
> Ian is Celtic for John.
> 
> John in Hebrew means "God is Gracious". Some variants also mean "Gift from God".
> 
> Samuel in Hebrew can mean either "Name of God" or "God has Heard"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has a conversation and a missing figure makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early because my OCD keeps prompting me to complete this story before I can move on. Guess that's why I am such a slow writer. I can't have several projects going at the same time or my head would explode. 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words, kudos, and comments. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know I have entertained you, dear reader, with my ramblings. Until next time, stay safe and healthy out there.

“Hey, hey,” Lucifer exclaimed as he walked back into the room. “See here now, those are mine.” As he spoke, he made his way over to the bed where Chloe was feeding their son.

Chloe chuckled at his antics. “Well, you will just have to share for a while,” she informed him as she adjusted the baby at her breast.

Lucifer had left the room in order to get a better signal, so he could send out the notification of Ian’s arrival. While he was gone, Chloe had taken the opportunity to see if her son was hungry. After a few false starts, he had finally latched on and began to nurse in earnest. It was an incredible feeling; one she couldn’t properly explain if asked.

“Did you talk to my mom?” she asked him as he came to sit beside her. She had spoken to her mom earlier in the day and had made her promise not to show up at the hospital before calling first. She also knew her mom did not text or follow any social media and would appreciate a phone call. Chloe supposed she should call her mom herself unless Lucifer was able to talk to her.

“I did,” he replied as he watched his son nurse. It was fascinating. “Does that not hurt?” he asked her when the baby seemed to suck exceptionally hard.

“No, not really,” Chloe answered, stroking her fingers over the baby’s head. “I’ll have to get used to it again but it’s wonderful.” Her voice turned wistful as she looked down. “Anyway, is she coming?”

“She and Vincenzo will be here later. I told her you were very tired and to give you some time,” he informed her, never taking his eyes off his son. As he watched, the baby’s face went slack and slipped off the nipple. Chloe jostled the baby until he woke back up and latched on once more. Lucifer shook his head and went on, “I also heard from Dr. Linda, Miss Lopez, and the Urchin.”

“Not Maze?” she asked.

“No,” he said, frowning. “She hasn't responded to any of my texts and when I call, it keeps going to voicemail. If she is on the hunt, she wouldn’t have her phone turned on, most likely.” Briefly, he wondered if he should be worried but brushed it off. Maze could definitely take care of herself.

He took out his phone and brought up his instagram account. The picture of the three of them had the following description:

_**Say hello to the newest Morningstar. Ian Samuel, born today at 7:34 pm. 7 lbs, 8 oz, 21 inches. Mom and baby are doing well.** _

Scrolling up, he showed her the responses.

Linda had replied with, **Congrats. He’s beautiful. Can’t wait to meet him.**

Ella replied with, **Totes adorbs. Give him a kiss from his Auntie Ella** followed by several heart eye emojis.

Trixie replied in her own unique language. 💃🔄🤾⬆️⬇️🙏👀👣👶🙏🙏🙏

“What in the world does that mean?” Chloe asked, pointing to Trixie’s text.

Lucifer sighed, pointed to the emojis and translated. “ _She is dancing around, jumping up and down, hoping to see her baby brother, please, please, please_. Really, my dear, it’s quite clear.”

Chloe just rolled her eyes. She would never understand the emoji language shared between Lucifer and her little monkey but she was happy they had something, just the two of them.

“Well, I will call her later,” Chloe said and tried to wake her son once more when he stopped suckling.

“Are you sure there are no drugs in your breast milk? He looks positively knackered.”

It was true. When the baby fell back from Chloe’s breast this time, he had a punch-drunk look on his face and milk drooling down his chin.

Chloe snorted a short laugh. “Yeah, they get that way when they are full. I call it a milk coma,” she told him as she put the baby on her shoulder to burp him. After Ian gave a small burp, Chloe handed the baby off to Lucifer. “Here, take him and I’ll call Trix.” She placed Ian in Lucifer’s arms before he could beg off.

Lucifer took his son but then wasn’t sure what to do with him. Chloe told him to lay the baby in the bassinet while she called her daughter.

Even though it was getting late, Dan agreed to bring Trixie by for a short visit. She had school the next day but this was a special occasion. Penelope and Vincenzo were there when they both arrived and everyone fawned over the newest addition. But soon enough, everyone went home and the three were left alone for the night.

After feeding Ian and putting him down once more, Chloe got settled on the bed while Lucifer made himself comfortable on the couch. The only light left on in the room was from a lamp beside Lucifer. She watched as he took out his phone and began scrolling. There was a small smile playing across his features. She had a sneaking suspicion about what he was looking at. They had both taken several pictures of their son with their phones. With those thoughts floating around in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

Chloe woke to the first sounds of Ian fussing. Her mom's senses were on full alert but before she could even get her eyes open, Lucifer was up off the couch and over by the bassinet.

“Hey now,” Lucifer whispered down to his son. “No need for that.”

Chloe decided to feign sleep so she could see what he would do. If he started to flounder, she could always intervene.

“Shh, shh,” he cooed and patted the infant. “You just ate, so you can’t be hungry again already. Besides, the buffet is closed at the moment, so, it must be something else.”

Ian was still fussing but not out right crying yet so Chloe kept up her ruse.

“Now, don’t tell your mother, but I have been doing a bit of research on my own.” Lucifer spoke in a low calm voice as he addressed his son. “Dr. Spock is a wealth of information, much more so than that pointy eared fellow. He didn’t seem to know the first thing about children.” Throughout his speech, Lucifer gathered a diaper and wipes that he had seen the nurse use earlier. “Now, Dr. Spock says that if you are not hungry, you are most likely wet or dirty. Let’s hope for the former, hm?”

With quick efficiency, Lucifer had Ian unwrapped, rediapered and swaddled once more before Chloe even knew it had happened. _Did he use some supernatural speed or what?_ She was impressed.

“There,” Lucifer quipped with a flourish, “all better.” He had straightened up after wrapping Ian up in his blanket but continued to stand by the bassinet. Ian was not fussing but neither was he going back to sleep, instead he was staring up at his father with that steady direct gaze he had.

“Well, go back to sleep,” Lucifer ordered. The baby just looked at him. “Humph, that works on demons.” 

Chloe had to hide her snort with a fake snore.

Lucifer looked back toward Chloe but when it appeared she was still deeply asleep, he returned his attention to Ian.

“Since you are not sleeping and your mother is, perhaps we should get better acquainted.” Lucifer picked up his son and carried him over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Placing the boy on his lap, he spoke to him.

“So, let me introduce myself. My name is Lucifer. Morningstar.” He paused for a moment. “Yes, yes, that Lucifer,” he said with a roll of his eyes and a sigh. “I also have a few other names. Dark Lord, Beelzebub, Prince of Darkness, Satan, Old Scratch. I’m partial to that last one,” he said with a cheeky grin.

Ian seemed to laugh as well, or at least he pulled his cheeks back in a facsimile of a smile. Lucifer’s own grin faded for a moment in shock before a huge smile spread across his face. Chloe would probably tell him it was just gas, but Lucifer was going to take it as a smile, nonetheless.

“Oh, you like that one as well, eh?” he smiled down at Ian. “Well, regardless, I’m afraid I have some bad news for you. You see, I am your father.” He paused again to let that statement sink in. It was a heady feeling but one he welcomed. “Tough luck that, seeing as I am the devil and all, but you’ll have to take it up with your Grandfather. However, you truly hit the jackpot with your mum.”

Lucifer looked up at Chloe when he said that and she had to call upon every acting skill she still possessed in order not to break the spell. _If he knew she was awake, would he stop?_ It was rare she saw him in unguarded moments like the one right now and she didn’t want him to retreat within himself. Her heart swelled with love at the fact he was trying to bond with his son, so she faked snored a few more times and tried to control her breathing to keep the tears that threatened, from spilling down her cheeks.

“She is truly special,” Lucifer continued, looking back at Ian. “She didn’t always love me. Oh no. Said I repulsed her on a chemical level at first. She even shot me once,” he stated in a theatrically shocked voice. “Yes, she did. But to be fair, I told her to.”

Ian continued to stare up at Lucifer, enraptured, as if he hung on every word his father spoke.

“However, we moved on until she found out who, or should I say what, I really was and can you believe it, she still said she loved me?” The disbelief in his voice this time was genuine. His next words were spoken more to the ‘sleeping’ Chloe than to the baby. “I don’t deserve her but she fought for me, for us, and accepted all of me. There is nothing in the whole universe I wouldn’t do for her.”

Chloe was really struggling to keep her tears in check. Surreptitiously, she adjusted her position on the bed in order to use her pillow to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

Lucifer had to clear his throat before he continued, a sudden lump forming in his airway. “And,” he said enthusiastically, “bonus for you, she knows what she is doing since she has a spawn of her own. That would be your sister, by the way,” he said in an aside. “So, hopefully with her experience, I won’t muck it up too bad. My own father is a world class git so, it's not like I can go to him for fatherly advice. He sucks at it. But, I will try to do better.”

Ian gave another one of his ‘smiles’ and Lucifer’s heart leapt. He was sure that Ian had no idea what he was saying but that little facial expression was doing wonders for his anxiety.

For several long moments, everything was quiet and when Chloe opened her eyes just a bit, she saw that Lucifer was looking intently at Ian and rocking the chair gently back and forth.

“I wonder,” Lucifer whispered to himself. He glanced up toward Chloe briefly before returning his gaze to Ian and let hellfire blaze through his eyes.

Chloe gasped but apparently Lucifer was too focused on the baby to have heard her, at least he gave no indication that he heard her. Red light radiated down onto the infant but nothing happened. 

Ian didn’t make a sound.

“Humph,” Lucifer said as he let his eyes return to their more familiar brown. With another quick glance around the room, his gaze stopped on the door and he sat there a moment seeming to consider something. Finally, coming to a decision, Lucifer let his monstrous side show through on his face.

He looked at his son and his son looked back at him. Ian’s eyes went slightly wide and seemed to flick over his face but otherwise, the baby didn’t react to seeing this side of his father. In fact, before Lucifer resumed his human appearance, Ian ‘smiled’ again.

“Odd,” Lucifer said to his son. “You do realize that face is designed to punish mortals, not make them smile, yes?” Ian made no reply of course, but he yawned widely and began to squirm and fuss.

Lucifer, thinking he really had frightened his child, began to panic so Chloe figured this was a good time to ‘wake up’. Yawning and stretching her arms, she told Lucifer to bring the baby to her.

Lucifer was up and by her side in an instant, relief clear in every line of his body.

Releasing one breast, she brought Ian in close and got him to nurse. She also gave Lucifer a wide smile. He was going to be a great father; he just didn’t realize that he already was.

The next day saw the new family in the midst of chaos. Lucifer had left earlier that morning to switch out the Corvette for the SUV and grab the car seat. Neither of them were thinking properly the day before. The nurses had helped Chloe take a shower and wash her hair, something that made her feel one thousand times better. Now she was dressed and was trying to get Ian into his outfit. The nurses had taken him that morning for some more tests and had returned saying that everything checked out and he was cleared to go home.

Lucifer and Chloe had opted out of getting Ian circumcised. Once the nursing staff had made sure that they both knew how to keep the area properly cleaned, they were appeased but said if they changed their minds, to let their pediatrician know. Chloe had to prevent Lucifer from explaining to the staff that since he had known how to keep that particular area in tip top shape since the dawn of time, he could certainly teach his son what to do. Sometimes, Chloe felt like she was married to an overgrown child but she loved him anyway.

Lucifer now entered the room carrying the car seat and sat it on the couch. Once Chloe had Ian dressed, she took him over and began to get him settled in the seat when her phone rang. Casting a pleading look Lucifer's way, she let him get Ian settled and answered her phone.

Ian wasn’t happy with this arrangement and made his displeasure known with a loud wail. Lucifer was frozen for a moment in indecision. _Should he keep going? Should he wait for Chloe? Should he pick up Ian?_ The last option won out and he picked up the baby and held him to his chest. Making gentle bouncing motions and patting his back, he tried to quiet the crying child. Nothing seemed to be working and he noticed that Chloe ended her call quickly and was making her way over to them when the door to the room was suddenly thrown open.

There in the doorway stood Maze. Her shirt and pants were torn. She had blood on her arm and was sporting a black eye. She was also panting like she had run from wherever she had been chasing her bounty.

“Maze!” Lucifer exclaimed, smiling, when he spied the demon. “You got my message.”

Chloe had stopped reaching for her son when Maze entered the room because the boy had quieted down suddenly.

“Message? What message?” Maze panted. “I heard your call, Lucifer.” She advanced into the room.

“Yes, I called you and left a message,” Lucifer said, looking confused. “Isn’t that what I just said?” He shook his head at her.

“No, you idiot,” Maze scoffed. “My phone is at the bottom of Lake Michigan. I heard your _call_.” She was tapping her temple. “I felt you. It felt like you were dying.”

“I haven’t been able to do that since I released you from your oath.” he retorted, still slightly confused. “But never mind, come and meet my son.” Lucifer was grinning broadly when he spoke and shifted the boy until he had him cradled on his arm instead of resting on his chest.

Maze’s eyes moved from Lucifer’s face to the bundle in his arms. She felt compelled to move closer to what Lucifer held. She couldn’t explain the feeling but her feet were moving without conscious thought. 

When she was close enough, Lucifer turned so Maze could see the baby properly.

Ian chose that moment to turn his head and look at Maze.

Maze’s face showed evidence of surprise before it was quickly replaced with a scowl.

Lucifer’s expression went from joy to concern at the intense stare Maze was directing toward his son. “Maze?” he said, a hint of warning in his voice, holding Ian closer.

Maze ignored him; she couldn’t take her eyes off the baby. Finally, she answered Lucifer. “ _You_ didn’t call me, Lucifer,” she said, glancing up at him before looking back at Ian.

“Yes, that’s what I said.” Lucifer was more confused than ever. _What had gotten into the demon?_

“ _He_ did,” Maze breathed, staring at Ian. Then before Lucifer could relax, Maze took the baby out of his arms.

Stunned, Lucifer could only watch as Maze took Ian in her arms and walked to the other side of the room. She then raised him up until her forehead was pressed against his. At which time, she spoke.

Ek, Mazikeen van die Lilim, belowe om u teen alle vyande te  
beskerm. Ek sal jou met my liggaam beskerm, jou met my lem verdedig en almal  
wat jou skade berokken, vernietig. As ek my plig versuim, mag my lewe verbeur word. Ek belowe dit tot aan die einde van die tyd.

Chloe stood beside Lucifer, confusion written all over her countenance. Lucifer’s expression was one of wonder.

“What is going on?” Chloe asked.

Without taking his eyes off of Maze as she gently rocked the baby in her arms, he answered his wife. “Do you remember early in our partnership when I told you Maze was created to know where I was at all times?”

Chloe thought for a minute before responding. “When you tried to start a gang war and she showed up out of nowhere?”

“Yes,” he agreed. “Well, I released her from that oath which broke the connection. Apparently, Ian has that connection... now...” He broke off when he saw Maze actually coo at the baby. Maze! Cooing!

“What did she say just then? What language was that?” Chloe asked, just as shocked as Lucifer at Maze’s actions with Ian.

“Lilim,” he informed her. “Maze just swore an oath to be Ian’s protector. She pledged her life.”

Chloe was stunned now. From what she could gather, a demonic oath was not something given lightly. And Lucifer said that Ian had ‘called’ Maze? Did that mean she would always know where he was like she had with Lucifer? But as she thought about it, she felt a security she didn’t expect. Her son would be the best protected child on the planet. Between the devil and a demon, anyone would have to be out of their minds to try and harm him.

“Well,” Chloe laughed, “you know what that means.” She looked up at Lucifer before directing her attention to Maze.

“Maze?” When the demon looked at her, Chloe said, “Welcome to the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maze's oath is Africaans. Well, I used Google translate to convert the following to Africaans. I hope I didn't butcher it too bad.
> 
> I, Mazikeen of the Lilim, vow to protect you against all enemies. I shall shield you with my body, defend you with my blade and destroy all who mean you harm. If I fail in my duty, may my life be forfeit. I pledge this until the end of time.
> 
> If anyone wants to get a peek of some Deckerstar fluff related to the baby, this story was written with this baby in mind. [Daddy Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286622)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the ending. It may be some time before I come back to this series because I've signed up for some Prompt request and gift exchanges. But don't worry, I will come back to it one day. So for now, I will leave my little family alone in their happiness. It won't last forever.


End file.
